Friends, Lovers And Lolis
by Roxius
Summary: Anya wishes to see just how soft Nunnally's lips are, but in her attempt she learns something rather shocking. Nunnally X Anya shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian lolis. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Anya is terribly OOC, tho.

* * *

Anya had always wondered what her friend Nunnally's lips felt like to the touch. They were probably really soft and sweet, but she couldn't stand going through life based on assumptions; she had to find out the truth. That was why Anya took all chances by confronting the other girl directly.

"Nunnally...will you please let me kiss you?" Anya begged. The two girls were alone together in Nunnally's grand bedroom, where they usually spent most of their free time together, chatting and having tea and cookies. The only reason Anya ever bothered going was so she could be with her only female friend that was of the same age as her.

The blind, wheelchair-bound girl cocked her head to the side. "...What?"

"I want to know what you taste like...your lips, anyway..." Anya replied, taking a few steps closer. Being able to sense the girl's heightened breathing pattern, Nunnally rolled her chair back several inches out of embarrassment. Her little face lit up brightly, and Anya giggled a bit at how cute she looked.

"I...I do not want to kiss you, though..." Nunnally stammered, tapping her forefingers together.

Anya pouted, although she did it just to joke around, even if Nunnally couldn't see her. "Awww...why not, Nunnally-chan?" she asked, a hint of playful sadness in her words.

"W-Well, for one thing," she explained nervously, "We're...we're b-both girls...and it's not lady-like for g-girls to be k-k-kissing..."

"So?" Anya shrugged. "Lots of girls our age, and even older than us, kiss each other all the time...it's no big deal...it won't be a problem..."

"It...it's a big deal to me, Anya-chan..." Nunnally wrapped her arms across her chest, as if to protect herself.

"...Why?"

For some reason, Nunnally suddenly became very agitated for a single moment. "YOU KNOW WHY!!"

"No! No, I don't!" Anya replied truthfully. She was really growing worried now about whatever it was that was bothering poor Nunnally so much like this. She had been kidding around before, but now...Anya was afraid she had brought up something terrible.

Nunnally let out a tiny sniffle, and swerved the entire wheelchair around, this time having reverted back to her weaker, more easily pushed around, personality. "I'm...I'm so sorry for snapping at you like that, Anya-chan, but...but I don't want to kiss you because...because I'm afraid of falling in love with you...again..."

Anya's eyes grew wide; she certainly hadn't expected this. Waltzing up beside Nunnally, Anya placed a comforting hand on the blind girl's shoulder. "W...What are you saying, Nunnally-chan? What do you mean...'again'?" Anya interrogated.

"I..." Nunnally turned back to face her, tried to speak up, but tears began to pour down her face, and she shook violently. She grabbed onto the sides of her wheelchair, as if to try and roll away, to try and escape the pain, but Anya clenched tightly onto Nunnally's hands and held them in place. Nunnally struggled a bit, although her attempts were futile.

"A...Anya...let me go...!!" Nunnally cried loudly, but Anya remained still in her stance.

Anya brought her face close to Nunnally's, trying to intimidate hr despite knowing full well that the girl was blind."Tell me, Nunnally...what were you talking about...?"

"No!"

"Tell me!!"

"I...I can't!! I don't want to lose our friendship!!! I don't want to make you hate me!!!"

Anya grabbed Nunnally by the chin, holding her firm. "Listen to me, Nunnally," she whispered, "Whatever it is that you have to say, why you're afraid of kissing me, you can tell me...and I promise I'll still be your friend, no matter what happens...you can trust me...I'm your friend because I WANT TO BE, not because I have to be...alright? I'll never hate you..."

Nunnally sniffled again. "R...Really?"

"Yes...really...you're my very good friend, Nunnally, and I will never leave you...I don't want to leave you, either..." Anya replied, nodding.

Understanding that she could trust Anya with this deep secret of hers, Nunnally decided to just explain it as simple as she could. "Well, you see...even back when we were just little kids, when I was still able to see...I kinda...I kinda had a big crush on you...I always say you practicing curtsies and table manners with my mother, and I just started growing more and more interested in you...and I was afraid of falling in love with another woman, so I forced myself out of that attraction...and now, if I let you kiss me...I might actually fall in love with you for real this time...and I don't know if I want that to happen..."

"...You don't know if you want it to happen?" Anya asked, feeling a bit puzzled.

Nunnally nodded. "Yes, because right now, at this very moment, I...I think I want...I think I want you, Anya-chan...I...I think I might still love you...so...so please...kiss me...help me figure out how I truly feel about you..."

For a moment, Anya didn't know what to say; Nunnally had basically just confessed her love to her. It was almost too much to bear...but then a smile graced Anya's lips.

"Well, I guess I have only one thing to say,"

"What would that be?"

"...That I love you too, Nunnally-chan..." Anya pressed her lips against Nunnally's, and closed her eyes as she pulled the girl into a tight embrace. Nunnally wrapped her arms around Anya's neck, never wanting to let go of this amazing feeling.

'Wow...' Anya thought as she deepened the kiss even further, 'She really DOES have soft lips...and they're so sweet, too...'


End file.
